There are many different types of gloves which are used while playing sports and participating in other activities. These sports can include football, tennis, racquetball, golf, baseball, and basketball. The gloves are generally designed to improve performance and/or to provide protection while playing. For example, some gloves used in basketball are designed to help the person grip the basketball better. These gloves typically make it easier to grasp the basketball by expanding the person's hand periphery.
Other gloves used in basketball are designed to allow the person to shoot the basketball more accurately. For example, these gloves are designed to keep moisture from the person's hand so that the basketball does not undesirably slip during the shot. However, these gloves are generally not designed to help the shooter learn proper basketball shooting techniques. In the proper technique, the ball is maintained away from the palm or the shot is flat and less accurate. Further, if the thumb is maintained away from the ball during the shot, it is less likely to undesirably impart a sideways spin to it relative to its forward trajectory. This is because a sideways spinning ball often changes its trajectory and reduces the accuracy of the shot. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved glove which helps the shooter learn proper basketball shooting techniques.